Coisas quebradas
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Não precisa armar-se de sua cortesia comigo, Sansa.


Os personagens não são de minha autoria, uma one pra quem gosta de Sansa/Tyrion

Contém spoilers do Livro 3, espero que gostem (:

Essa fic foi inspirada em Blinding -Florence and The Machine.

**Coisas quebradas.**

Porto Real erguia-se novamente, as pessoas voltavam a suas rotinas, a violência havia diminuído, mas podia-se ver a olho nu o rancor que cada comerciante, mulher e criança destilavam a toda corte.

Sansa observava tudo, distante como de costume, inexpressível. Pequenas gotas de suor lhe escorriam pela nuca, o calor era desconfortável, mas ela não se importava. Eram naqueles dias terrivelmente quentes que a garota se via livre das loucuras de Joffrey e seus cavaleiros, o rapaz ficava distante de ambientes abertos e ensolarados. Porém eram nesses dias, também, que automaticamente se lembrava da neve cobrindo Winterfell. Aquilo lhe doía de tal forma que a fazia dilacerar-se por dentro. Pensou em Bran e no pequeno Rickon, até mesmo em Arya e seu meio-irmão Jon. Lembrou-se do pai e sentiu a garganta apertar-se, todos mortos. Chegara a notícia recente da mãe e de Robb, Sansa tentou se manter inalterada com a morte dos dois, conseguiu na presença de Tyrion, mas as lágrimas chegaram logo depois quando se viu só. Não havia mais esperança, estava tudo dissolvendo-se diante de seus olhos, a morte lhe parecia uma companheira fiel desde a perda de Lady. Todos mortos, as pessoas, os sonhos, as canções.

A insanidade às vezes abatia-lhe e Sansa se via perguntando sobre notícias do Rei do Norte, os dias se passavam e a ideia de ser a última Stark viva começava a aparentar-se mais real. Falecia a cada dia, ora ignorava e era ignorada, ora agia automaticamente, como uma lady exemplar, sorria quando preciso, dizia palavras gentis, mas às vezes, as cicatrizes abriam e ela rezava para os deuses antigos matarem Joffrey.

Sua última esperança era Sor Dontos, o casamento de Joffrey e Margaery seria no dia seguinte, ansiedade e medo misturavam-se dentro dela.

-Minha senhora está melhor? –os pensamentos de Sansa foram quebrados e ela se virou assustada pelo intruso em seu único momento do dia que não precisava fingir. O desconforto só aumentou ao reconhecer o homem parado a poucos metros de distância dela, seu marido Lannister, desviou os olhos rapidamente para suas próprias mãos, o rosto de Tyrion era mais tenebroso do que do Cão-de-Caça.

-Meu senhor é muito dedicado e preocupado, mas não estou doente, sinto-me muito bem. –mentiu. Tyrion se aproximou e Sansa se encolheu discretamente.

-Não falo de sua saúde, sabe disso. –a garota o fitou assustada, o homem sorriu tristemente. –Não precisa armar-se de sua cortesia comigo, Sansa.

A garota não soube o que responder, esqueceu-se dos bons modos e das máscaras, tentou fugir, mas a mão do homem fechou-se em torno de seu pulso. Os olhos se chocaram por um momento e Sansa se viu desarmada.

-Por favor, não. –sussurrou em tom suplicante, Tyrion a soltou relutante.

-Me desculpe, apenas queria consolá-la. –respondeu encolhendo os ombros grotescos, Sansa por um momento quis acreditar naquilo, mas a imagem de toda sua família morta apareceu em sua mente como um tapa na cara. –Minha presença a incomoda, vou deixá-la sozinha. –fez uma rápida reverência.

-Senhor. –o chamou rapidamente, Tyrion se virou surpreso, Sansa engoliu em seco, apertou as mãos nervosa, o calor tornou-se desconfortável. –O que fizeram com os corpos? –disse tão baixo que o homem teve que se aproximar para ouvi-la.

-Decapitaram Robb e costuraram a cabeça do lobo em seu corpo. –disse pausadamente, testando-a, parecia temer por ela. –O corpo de Lady Catelyn foi jogado ao rio.

Houve um silêncio apavorante entre os dois, os olhos azuis de Sansa caíram frios sobre sua face, não havia lágrimas, apenas gelo. Tyrion desejou arduamente tocá-la, abraçar seu corpo quebradiço e pálido e correr as mãos por seu rosto delicado, quis sentir seu cheiro e beijar-lhe por toda a face. Mas era um monstro, ele a assustava, notava os olhares enojados que ela lhe lançava.

-Eu deveria ter escondido isso de você, ter mentido. -Sansa lançou-lhe um olhar curioso encoberto por cautela. –O inverno está chegando e não vou tratá-la como uma criança de verão, eles dizem que é apenas uma garotinha tola, mas eu não acredito. Minha senhora é forte, pode suportar mais do que dizem, viu seu pai morrer, perdeu sua loba e os irmãos, a mãe, suportou Joffrey e seus guardas covardes. –sorriu em desdém. –Suportou até mesmo a união com um anão desfigurado. –Sansa estremeceu com a risada rancorosa do homem, mordeu os lábios, ansiosa pelo fim daquela conversa.

Tyrion se distanciou em passos largos e nervosos.

-Obrigada. –respondeu assustada por quão sincera estava sendo.

O homem não disse nada em resposta, contemplou a bela visão dos raios de sol tocando a pele pálida da ruiva por alguns instantes e virou-se para deixá-la só.

O jantar parecia ser mais longo do que o de costume, a fome era esmagada pelo medo de que Dontos não conseguisse cumprir promessa que lhe fizera. Havia tido tantas esperanças de que Robb invadiria aquele lugar a qualquer momento e levaria para longe, para o Norte. "Preciso ser brava", pensou e automaticamente as palavras de Tyrion lhe sugiram na cabeça. "Minha senhora é forte", fitou o homem com uma ternura desconhecida, desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Os ombros de Sansa endureceram-se ao perceber que Joffrey a tinha como assunto no banquete.

-Margaery será uma verdadeira rainha, o que a senhora esposa do meu tio nunca poderia ter sido, não há honra e realeza alguma em ser filha de um traidor e irmã de um usurpador. –desdenhou o rei fitando-a venenosamente, tomou um gole de vinho e se virou para Tyrion. –Existem sussurros por toda a cidade que o senhor não comparece aos seus deveres com sua esposa, tio. –riu, Sansa pode notar o desconforto do marido que se remexeu impaciente.

-Não deixe coisas pequenas como essa lhe afligirem, Vossa Graça, pois estes sussurros são os mesmos que caçoam de sua virgindade ou de sua falta de interesse por mulheres. –algumas pessoas que conversavam no salão pararam temerosas, o silêncio abateu-se sob todos. Sansa bebericou o vinho doce desejando que Joffrey não fizesse nenhuma loucura.

O rapaz e Tyrion fitaram-se por instantes infinitos, a boca do rei contorceu-se para cima em um sorriso maldoso.

-Talvez eu devesse fazer visitas noturnas ao seu quarto em sua ausência para silenciar estes boatos. –Tyrion socou a mesa em uma fúria selvagem.

-Toque nela e eu juro pelos Sete que mato você. –rosnou ameaçador. Os olhos de Sansa voltaram-se para Tyrion alarmada e surpresa.

-Como ousa ameaçar o seu rei, acha que só por que é meu tio eu não tenho coragem de mandar cortarem sua cabeça? –Joffrey cuspia em indignação, houve uma breve troca de olhares de Tyrion com Tywin Lannister, o marido fitou o rei novamente com uma falsa calma.

-Me perdoe, Vossa Graça. –disse destilando sarcasmo. –Se me permite, vou me retirar. –disse empurrando a cadeira com uma força desnecessária, Sansa teve vontade de segui-lo, mas desistiu ao notar o olhar furioso de Joffrey em sua direção.

A garota não soube o por quê, mas mesmo ele sendo um Lannister, mesmo tendo recusado qualquer afeto ou contato com seu marido, tudo que desejou naquele momento foi estar na companhia de Tyrion.

Sansa retirou-se cedo, na esperança de encontrá-lo em seus aposentos, mas o lugar estava vazio, não era surpresa de que Tyrion estivesse em outro lugar. Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar com quem o marido poderia estar neste momento, as lágrimas mornas vieram como um sopro no meio da noite, "A vida não é uma canção", sussurrava como uma mantra para si mesma, quando mais jovem imaginara se casar com um homem alto e corajoso, bonito e gentil, um senhor que amasse verdadeiramente e que a tratasse como uma rainha. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente ao ouvir a porta se abrir, pensou em fingir estar dormindo mas os olhos estavam marejados e os soluços mal contidos a denunciaram.

-Me perdoe se a acordei. –desculpou-se o anão deitando-se na mesma cama que a garota. Tyrion estava sério, havia uma pequena ruga entre os olhos, a maioria das vezes tinha uma expressão irônica ou de deboche, mas ali sobre a luz da noite, havia apenas cansaço.

-Não deveria ter se arriscado tanto hoje no jantar. –ousou dizer, o homem virou-se surpreso, ambos nunca conversavam quando estavam a sós, apenas cordialidades superficiais.

-Isso não se repetirá, Sansa. Fique tranquila, não vou deixar que você pague por minha falta de tento na língua. –sussurrou tentando deixá-la tranquila, ao contrário, o desespero da garota tornou-se crescente.

-Não estou preocupada comigo! –gritou. O silêncio se alongou por todo o quarto, ambos se olhavam em um mistura de preocupação e adrenalina. Tyrion tentou tocar o braço desnudo de Sansa, mas esta recuou educadamente, como sempre fazia. Ela não podia dizer ao marido o plano de Dontos, mas se sentiu enojada consigo mesma, planejava fugir durante o casamento real e trair os juramentos que fez para com Tyrion, enquanto o mesmo arriscava-se aos poucos para defendê-la de Joffrey, temeu por ele.

-Tire sua armadura, Sansa. Não há problema algum em querer zelar por sua própria vida, eu faria o mesmo se fosse um lobo entre os leões. –murmurou calmo, Sansa sentiu as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, o sorriso de Tyrion desmanchou-se ao notá-las. –Disse algo de errado? –perguntou confuso e desesperado por querer ampará-la sem poder tocá-la.

"Não, mas eu sim", pensou a ruiva entre os soluços crescentes, estava traindo a única pessoa que sempre a tratou bem naquele lugar, Tyrion havia salvado a garota de Joffrey e seus cavaleiros, havia sido paciente e gentil.

-Apenas...fique longe de Joffrey, eu não quero que...aconteça algo à você. –abaixou os olhos envergonhada, o homem segurou o rosto da garota entre as mãos ignorando o desconforto por parte dela, fez com que ela o encarasse, Sansa tentou recuar, empurrou os ombros dele tentando afastá-lo, mas Tyrion estava irredutível.

-Me deixe tocá-la, Sansa. – a garota arregalou os olhos, temerosa, o corpo ficou rígido rapidamente, após a primeira noite de casados, ele não havia tentado consumar a cerimônia.

-Você prometeu. –disse com a voz fraca, Tyrion se aproximou, pousando os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, um arrepio de medo correu por toda a espinha de Sansa. –Não, por favor. –sussurrou mais firme.

-Posso ser bom para você. –disse pousando um breve beijo na pele exposta. –Apenas me deixe tentar. –encarou-a novamente, Sansa desviou os olhos rapidamente do rosto desfigurado. Ele se aproximou beijando-lhe o rosto, roçou os lábios nos dela e em resposta a mulher estremeceu em rejeição, Tyrion puxou-a pelos braços e fechou a distância entre suas bocas.

A garota tentou desvencilhar-se de seu abraço ao sentir as mãos do homem descer perigosamente para seu decote, sentiu o sangue pulsar rápido e quente em cada parte que ele a tocava, assustou-se ao ouvir o gemido abafado sair de sua própria garganta ao sentir a mão de Tyrion tocar-lhe o seio por baixo das vestes.

Abriu os olhos amedrontados, consciente dos sinais que seu corpo indicava, naquele momento tudo que pode enxergar foi um par de olhos de cores diferentes fitando-a com luxúria, o rosto grotesco e deformado que tanto a assustava agora não a incomodava mais. Lembrou quando Cão-de- Caça a beijou e de seus olhos cheios de raiva, tudo que pode sentir foram os lábios violentos chocando-se contra os seus. E os olhos, ela nunca esqueceria dos olhos cheios de ódio. Com Tyrion era diferente, o homem a tocava dividindo-se entre o desejo e temor de machucá-la, os olhos eram apenas desejo e admiração.

O quarto sempre tão silencioso ou cheio de soluços angustiantes agora estava preenchido por respirações ofegantes e gemidos mal contidos. Sansa nunca conhecera nada comparado aquilo, as sensações eram eufóricas e os beijos intensificavam-se e migravam-se por todo o corpo, até mesmo onde a garota pensou nunca ser beijada. Mas havia algo muito maior do que tudo aquilo, no momento em que o sentiu dentro de si, a garota abraço-o com força, desejando nunca ter que deixá-lo, estava segura e inteira novamente.

"O amor é um veneno doce, porém mata como qualquer outro", lembrou-se do que Cersei havia lhe dito, Tyrion adormecia profundamente com a cabeça entre o vão de seus seios. Já não havia mais canções, apenas os trompetes de guerra lembrando a todos que eram tempos difíceis.

Pensou em desistir da fuga incerta e aceitar a proteção do marido. Porém, acordou antes da alvorada, o rosto pregando de suor pelo pesadelo, sonhara com a mãe e Robb, vira os corpos sem vida, tentou voltar a dormir, mas o sonho ainda a atormentava, Tyrion era bom, mas ainda sim um Lannister, tinha nas mãos o sangue de sua família. Era uma Stark, tinha quer ser brava, era o que Arya faria em seu lugar, era uma nortenha e não podia se esquecer.

"O Norte tem memória, o Norte se lembra", repetiu diversas vezes para si mesma, limpando as lágrimas.

Naquela manhã, Sansa acordou Tyrion entre beijos e toques inexperientes, ele a tomou novamente. A garota o beijou em uma despedida íntima antes que o homem saísse de seus aposentos.

O casamento de Joffrey chegara e tudo que Sansa pensava era o quão desesperado e traído Tyrion se sentiria ao perceber que ela havia fugido. Antes de sair para a cerimônia, a garota colocou a rede nos cabelos que Dontos havia lhe dado e apanhou um pequeno broche de um belo leão de ouro com olhos ferozes de rubi, Tyrion sempre o usava em suas vestes, colocou por baixo da manga do vestido azulado e partiu. Partiu pelo Norte, por sua família, por vingança.

Comentem (;


End file.
